In application Ser. No. 209,628, a machine is described which is capable of removing the outer resilient covering from a reinforced hose. The machine is portable and includes means for axially or longitudinally moving a rotating cutting head along a portion of the fixed reinforced hose during the skiving operation. The disclosed machine does not include means for cleaning the end portion of the skived hose or for removing particulate debris attendant to pre-cutting from the inner diameter thereof.
In the past, separate operations were required to prepare a reinforced hose for receipt of a coupling member or the like. First, a saw-cutting operation was performed to produce a hose segment of the proper length with a squared-off end portion. Next, a skiving operation was carried out to strip away the outer covering of the reinforced hose to produce a proper outer diameter for adoption of the fitting to the hose. Finally, a wash tank operation was performed to clean out the inside of the hose and to remove any particulate matter, such as rubber or metal shavings or powder, which deposited in the hose during the cutting operation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a machine which can skive the outer resilient covering from a piece of reinforced hose while simultaneously cleaning the end portion and inside diameter thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hose skiving machine having a vacuum means capable of eliminating a separate wash operation by drawing out particulate matter from the interior of the hose during the skiving operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims.